<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When a dare changes everything by D_Leveille</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777679">When a dare changes everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Leveille/pseuds/D_Leveille'>D_Leveille</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Crushes, Dorks in Love, F/M, Friendship, Kissing, Minor Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Minor Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, POV Multiple, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Summer Vacation, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Truth or Dare, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Leveille/pseuds/D_Leveille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny decides to play matchmaker after discovering George’s secret crush on Hermione. Canon divergence, set right before 6th year. Oneshot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley &amp; George Weasley, Hermione Granger &amp; Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/George Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When a dare changes everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong> <em>A/N:</em> </strong> <em> This is my first time writing for George &amp; Hermione, and wow, did I have fun! The song “Kiss Me” by Sixpence None the Richer was an inspiration for this fic. I also put together a 90s mixtape for them, which you can listen to on <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7DEhIAzbvfhCtFzkbl7DKa?si=S-DP5I7SQf2w36cDe3bK-A"><strong>spotify</strong></a>. I hope you enjoy reading and listening! And as always, comments are greatly appreciated ;)</em></p><p>
  <em>~~~~~~~</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>August 1996</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p>It’s nearly midnight when Ginny creeps quietly down the stairs. She doesn’t want to wake anyone up, but as she reaches the bottom step, she hears muffled voices coming from the kitchen. As the youngest and smallest Weasley, she’s always been an expert when it comes to sneaking. It doesn’t take long for her ears to decipher Fred and George’s low tones. The twins have already moved out, but they’re staying the night for Ginny’s birthday party tomorrow.</p><p>“Hermione was looking quite fit in her bathing suit today. I wonder if you noticed, Georgie?”</p><p>“Well, I do have eyes.”</p><p>“Don’t be such a sarcastic git! I know you have a soft spot for our resident bookworm. You really should do something about that before another bloke asks her out.”</p><p>“Like our baby brother, you mean?” George asks.</p><p>“Ickle Ronnie isn’t the one for her. You know that as well as I.”</p><p>“Well even so, I reckon it wouldn’t be a very brotherly thing to do.”</p><p>“Oh, sod that! Hermione can make up her own mind, can’t she?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I doubt she feels anything for me,” George says sullenly. “We gave her a hard time this past year. To Hermione, we’re just troublemakers.”</p><p>Fred heaves a sigh. “You’ll never know what she feels if you don’t take the first step. It isn’t like you to drag your feet. Are you scared of being rejected?”</p><p>“No. I just don’t want to be laughed at. She’ll think it’s a joke, Freddie. She won’t take it seriously. And who could blame her with our track record.”</p><p><em>I’ve never heard George sound so hopeless before, </em>Ginny thinks.<em> There must be something I can do for him. </em>It takes her all of ten seconds to hatch a deceptively simple plan. Smiling, she retreats to the first-floor landing and proceeds down the stairs in her usual skipping gait. Ginny wants the twins to hear her coming this time.</p><p>“Oh, hey,” she says casually. Fred and George are sitting at the kitchen table with empty cereal bowls in front of them.</p><p>“Hey, little sis. There’s some hot water in the kettle if you fancy a cuppa.”</p><p>“Thanks, I do.” Ginny gets out two mugs and some herbal teabags.</p><p>“Hermione still awake then?”</p><p>“Yeah.” She glances over at the twins. “Why do you ask?</p><p>“Oh, just curious,” Fred replies, smirking. “What kind of pajamas is she wearing?”</p><p>Ginny raises an eyebrow. “Last time I checked, you had a girlfriend. Or have you broken up with Angelina already?”</p><p>“’Course I haven’t. I’m asking on behalf of Georgie here,” he said, hitting his brother’s arm. “You know how shy he can be. Oww, you wanker! Don’t stomp on my bare foot!”</p><p>Ginny turns to hide her grin. She gets out a loaf of cinnamon swirl bread and pops two slices in her father’s Muggle contraption. Then she carries her mug over to the table and sits across from George. “Sooo, you fancy Hermione then?”</p><p>“No! Fred’s just taking the piss.”</p><p>“Don’t you believe it, Gin. He’s lying through his teeth.”</p><p> She meets George’s gaze. “You know, I could help you out.”</p><p>“Bloody hell! Can’t you two keep your noses out of my business?” he snaps.</p><p>She takes a sip of tea and then says, “Oh, and to answer your question from before, Hermione’s wearing shorts and a tank top. It’s one of those matching sets – white with little blue flowers. It shows off her tan quite nicely.” Ginny looks at George. “But I’m sure you already noticed that today when she went swimming.”</p><p>He turns red and Fred lets out an appreciative cackle. “We both did, little sis. Kinda hard not to.”</p><p>The toaster pops up and Ginny rises from the chair, feeling quite smug. She butters the toast and then places everything on a tray. “Well, g’night then.”</p><p>“Night, Gin,” they chorus.</p><p>When she gets back to her room, Hermione is sitting cross-legged on the bed, flipping through a book. A pale pink towel is wrapped around her head. Ginny is glad that she offered to help Hermione with the Sleekeazy’s hair potion now. <em>George will trip over his feet when he sees what she looks like tomorrow.</em></p><p>“That toast smells divine,” Hermione declares, closing her book. “Thanks for fetching it.”</p><p>“No problem.” Ginny sits beside her and they munch their snack in companionable silence. “Fred and George say hello by the way.”</p><p>“Oh, were they down there? Good thing I didn’t go with you then. They’d have teased me by calling me ‘turban-head’ or ‘Professor Quirrell’ or some such nonsense.”</p><p>Ginny chuckles. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” <em>And if you had gone, I wouldn’t have overheard what I did, </em>she adds to herself. “Your hair should be ready by now. Go ahead and take the towel off. I’ll dry it for you.”</p><p>Hermione shakes out her damp hair, and sure enough, the drying spell reveals sleek chestnut waves. “Did it work?” she asks.</p><p>“See for yourself.”</p><p>Her friend walks over to the vanity. “Oh! It did! I hope it doesn’t frizz up again while I’m sleeping though.”</p><p>“Not with this it won’t,” Ginny says, holding up a pink tube. “Fred and George gave me some beauty products from their WonderWitch line, and let me tell you, this stuff really works.” She squirts some of the rose-scented gel in her hands and smooths it through Hermione’s locks. “Hey, want to play truth or dare?”</p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>“Please? It is officially my birthday, you know, and everyone is supposed to cater to my every whim.”</p><p>Hermione sighs and plops back on the bed. “Fine. I’ll pick truth then.”</p><p>Ginny sits across from her. “Do you fancy Ron?”</p><p>“Not anymore. I did for a bit during fourth year, but he was such a jealous prat. That put me right off.”</p><p>“I’m glad you got over him. Ron isn’t a good fit for you.” She switches on some music just in case Fred and George are trying to eavesdrop. “Okay, my turn! I choose dare.”</p><p>Hermione considers for a moment. “I dare you to be affectionate with Dean in front of your family.”</p><p>Ginny grins. “I would have anyway.”</p><p>“Ron will probably blow a gasket,” Hermione points out.</p><p>“Good, I hope he does! It will give me a reason to hex him.” They have a good laugh over this. Then Ginny says, “You have to pick dare next. It’s a rule that you can’t choose the same thing twice in a row.”</p><p>“Uggh, I hate dares,” she groans. “Don’t make me do anything too terrible.”</p><p>“I won’t. Hmm, let’s see…” Ginny pauses, pretending to think it over. “I’ve got it! I dare you to kiss George.”</p><p>Hermione’s brown eyes widen. “Wh-what?” she stutters. “I hope you’re joking!”</p><p>Ginny bites back a laugh. “I’m not.”</p><p>“But there’s no way he’ll want to kiss a know-it-all swot like me!”</p><p>“If I thought that, I wouldn’t have dared you to do it.” Ginny frowns. “You don’t mind kissing George, do you?”</p><p>“No. I mean, he’s good looking and funny and of course I like him… I have since Dumbledore’s Army if I’m being honest.”</p><p>“Really? How did that happen?” Ginny asks with interest.</p><p>“He helped me with a few hexes.” Hermione’s gaze goes soft. “It made me realize just how kind he can be. I suppose I started to notice him more after that.”</p><p>Ginny smirks. “So you fell for him?”</p><p>A blush stains her cheeks. “I thought it was just a silly crush – that it would go away.”</p><p>“And has it?” Hermione shakes her head, looking miserable. Ginny touches her arm. “What’s the matter?”</p><p>“Well, we’re not very compatible, are we?”</p><p>“Are you kidding? You’d be brilliant together! George will make you laugh, and you’re sure to be a good influence on him. That’s just the right balance, I’d say.”</p><p>She brightens. “You really think so?”</p><p>Ginny nudges Hermione’s knee. “Absolutely. So stop trying to talk yourself out of fancying him! I know you’re the logical sort, but feelings never follow the rules. It’s best to just go along with them and see where they take you.”</p><p>“That’s great advice, Ginny. Will you help me come up with a strategy then?”</p><p>“’Course I will. And who knows, by this time tomorrow night, you and George might even be a couple.”</p><p>
  <strong>*.*.*</strong>
</p><p>George knows that he’s staring, but he can’t help it. Hermione is wearing a short blue sundress that shows off quite a bit of leg. And her hair has been tamed to fall in shiny waves halfway down her back. Fred elbows him. “She looks bloody gorgeous! Go and compliment her.”</p><p>His stomach swoops with butterflies as he walks over. Whatever he was going to say completely slips his mind when Hermione smiles up at him. George’s only thought is how her eyes look amber in the sunlight. It’s a good thing that Fred is there to save him from utter humiliation.</p><p>“Looking good, Granger! Have you done something new with your hair?”</p><p>George loves the way her button nose crinkles up when she laughs. <em>Sweet Merlin, she’s adorable.</em></p><p>“I have, as a matter of fact,” Hermione says. “Sleekeazy’s and your FrizZapper.”</p><p>“I’m glad it’s working so well for you. Poor George here is at a loss for words.”</p><p>His face goes hot, but she pretends not to notice. “Could you bring me a tube the next time you stop by? I’ll pay you, of course.”</p><p>George finds his voice. “No, you won’t. We’ll give it to you for free.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re practically one of the family,” Fred adds. “Just be sure to tell anyone who asks what you’re using.” George shoots him a look. “What? Hermione can be our official hair ambassador at Hogwarts. And in exchange for the advertising, she receives our products at no charge. What do you say, Granger?”</p><p>“It’s a deal,” she replies, grinning.</p><p>“Excellent! Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve just seen Angelina.”</p><p>After Fred leaves, Hermione turns to him. “Thanks for being so generous. My hair greatly appreciates it.”</p><p>George chuckles. “I don’t think you’ve ever cracked a joke before.”</p><p>“Yeah, it was lame, right? I’ve never been very funny.”</p><p>“Hey, I laughed, didn’t I?” With the tension gone, George feels courageous enough to say what he’s thinking. “Fred’s right, you know – you do look pretty. And it isn’t just because of your hair either; it’s everything about you.”</p><p>She beams at him. “That’s sweet of you to say.”</p><p>“Well, I mean every word. You do believe me, don’t you?”</p><p>Hermione searches his face for sincerity. She must see it there because she says, “Yes. I believe you.”</p><p>Harry and Ron pick that precise moment to show up. <em>Can’t they leave her alone for one bloody minute?!</em> But George doesn’t have time to dwell on his annoyance because Hermione places a hand on his forearm, sending a jolt of desire straight through him.</p><p>“I’ll see you ’round, okay?”</p><p>He clears his throat. “Yeah. See you.” George admires the sway of her hips and the length of her legs as she walks away. When Hermione glances back and gives him a little smile, his heart actually skips a beat. He places a hand on his chest. <em>Blimey… I really have it bad.</em></p><p>“Oi, Georgie!” Fred bellows.</p><p>He spots his twin sitting at a picnic table with Lee, Angelina, and Katie. Alicia is the only one missing from their group of friends. The former Gryffindor Chaser is currently attending a Kenmare Kestrels training camp. George makes his way over to them.</p><p>“You okay, mate? You’re looking a bit<em> flustered</em>,” Lee says, smirking.</p><p>“I’m fine,” he answers gruffly. “It’s a hot day.”</p><p>“Here, have a gillywater.” Katie pushes a bottle towards him.</p><p>He takes a long swig. “Overheated, my foot,” Fred announces. “It’s lovesickness, pure and simple.” George starts to choke on the water.</p><p>“Fred, leave it,” Angelina warns.</p><p>“Oh, come on, Ange! George took the piss out of me when he found out that I fancied you.”</p><p>Once he stops coughing, George glares at his brother. “At least I didn’t try to kill you by water inhalation,” he croaks.</p><p>Fred pats him on the back. “Sorry ’bout that. I won’t tease you about it anymore. But on one condition. You have to make a move today. No more silent pining.”</p><p>“Based on the interaction I just saw, I’d say she fancies you too, mate,” Lee says. “What do you say, ladies?”</p><p>“Without a doubt,” Angelina replies. “Hermione touched your arm and looked back at you as she walked away.”</p><p>“If that isn’t flirting, then I don’t know what is,” Katie adds with an encouraging nod.</p><p>“Thanks for the vote of confidence. I’ll do my best.”</p><p>Lee claps him on the shoulder. “Good man! We’ll be cheering for you.”</p><p>Fred glances at his wristwatch. “And speaking of cheering, the Quidditch match starts in an hour. We’d better eat something.”</p><p>Ginny requested a pickup game for her birthday. Since they don’t have enough willing participants for a regular match, it will be five on five (two Chasers, one Beater). The house players are also required to choose a different position from their usual one. As of now, the rosters look like this:</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Red Team</span> </strong>
</p><p><em>Chasers</em> - Fred Weasley, Harry Potter</p><p><em>Beater </em>- Ron Weasley</p><p><em>Seeker</em> - Katie Bell</p><p><em>Keeper </em>- Angelina Johnson</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Blue Team</span> </strong>
</p><p><em>Chasers</em> - Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan</p><p><em>Beater</em> - Lee Jordan</p><p><em>Seeker </em>- Ginny Weasley</p><p><em>Keeper </em>- George Weasley</p><p>.</p><p>Once they finish their lunch, the group heads for the field. George goes into the boys changing tent and puts on his gear. Fred grins over at him. “Ready to get scored on?”</p><p>He scoffs. “Not bloody likely! Bet you a galleon I’ll make more saves than you can score goals.”</p><p>“You’re on!” They seal it with a handshake, laughing. “This’ll be the first time we face off against each other.”</p><p>“I know. Should be fun, eh?”</p><p>The brothers file out of the tent. Two hoops have been magically projected on either end of the pitch. George takes off on his broom for a few warm-up laps. And then Dean and Seamus fly over to get in some practice shots. George positions himself between the two hoops. He lets in the first goal, but makes a save on the second. Facing two Chasers instead of three is more manageable for a newbie Keeper like him. And whilst it’s only a pick-up game, George is going to try his best.</p><p>After about ten minutes or so, Charlie appears below them. “Come on down, you lot!” he calls out. “And bring those extra Quaffles with you.” Both teams land on the field and gather round the referee. “Okay, new rules today. We’re only using one Bludger. Ron, Lee – go easy out there. This is meant to be a friendly, so try not to injure anybody. Fouls will result in an automatic penalty shot. Think that’s it. Captains, shake hands.”</p><p>Ginny and Angelina step forward for the traditional handshake. “Good luck, birthday girl,” Angelina says.</p><p>Ginny flashes her a confident smile. “Thanks. You too, Ange.”</p><p>“Mount your brooms,” Charlie tells them. Once they’re ready, he blows the whistle.</p><p>George sets off for the goal hoops. Dean and Seamus get possession of the Quaffle, but Angelina blocks their scoring attempt. Fred and Harry zoom across the pitch. He sees his twin dodge a Bludger from Lee. And then Fred is racing towards him with the Quaffle tucked under his arm. <em>He’ll take the shot,</em> George thinks. But Fred passes to Harry at the last second, and he can’t make the save in time.</p><p>Dean responds a minute later with a flashy goal of his own to even it up. When Fred gets possession, Seamus body checks him a little too hard. Charlie blows his whistle. “Blue Team, foul! Go on, Fred.”</p><p>“Oh, bollocks,” George mutters. <em>I’ll never live it down if I don’t save this goal. </em>Fred flies towards him with an insufferably cocky grin on his face. His twin feints, but George swivels his broom for a swift tail kick. He flashes his own cocky grin at Fred, who laughs good-naturedly.</p><p>“Nice save, George!” Hermione calls out, giving him a boost of confidence.</p><p>And then Katie goes into a sharp dive. Lee fires a Bludger towards her, which she has to swerve to avoid. By the time she rights herself, the Snitch has made its escape again. George doesn’t even have time to breathe a sigh of relief because Harry is heading straight for him. He flings his arms out a second too late, and the Quaffle sails through the larger hoop. “Blue Team leads 50-30,” Charlie reminds them.</p><p>The onslaught continues when Fred intercepts a pass meant for Dean. The Red Chasers speed towards George. <em>I’ll make this bloody save even if it kills me,</em> he thinks. And George stops it all right – with his face. He can actually hear the crunch of his nose as pain explodes behind his eyelids. George tries to hold onto his broom as he slumps forward. Arms go round him. “I got ya, Georgie.” Fred flies them safely to the ground and someone presses a towel to his gushing nose.</p><p>“Move aside! I can heal him,” orders a bossy female voice. The towel is pulled away. “Episkey!”</p><p>His nose goes hot and then cold as it realigns itself. When George opens his eyes, Hermione’s worried face is staring back at him. “Do you feel any better?” He gives a nod. She wets the towel with the Aguamenti charm and gently wipes the blood from his face. “It’s just a friendly, George. You aren’t meant to block a Quaffle with your face.”</p><p>“Sorry, My-nee.”</p><p>She puts down the towel. “Do you have a headache?”</p><p>“No. I’m fine.”</p><p>“Can you still play?” Lee asks.</p><p>“Course I can. A broken nose isn’t a big deal,” he insists.</p><p>“Yeah, me and Georgie have busted our conks at least eight times between us.”</p><p>“But this is the first time you’ve broken mine, Freddie.”</p><p>“Well your ugly mug got in the way of my goal,” his twin replies, grinning.</p><p>“Damn right it did because I’m winning our wager.”</p><p>“Oh, honestly!” Hermione huffs. “Why are boys so stupid?”</p><p>“It’s their big bloody egos,” Angelina replies, shaking her head. “I’m used to it with these two.”</p><p>George gets to his feet. “Thank you, Granger.” He places a hand on Hermione’s arm. “I owe you one.”</p><p>Her expression softens. “Just don’t do it again, okay?”</p><p>“I’ll try not to.” Their eyes lock, and before George can change his mind, he leans down to kiss her on the cheek. “I’m sorry for scaring you.” When he pulls back, Hermione’s face is flushed. George smiles at her and then goes to fetch his broom.</p><p>As he rises into the air, Lee flies beside him and says, “Slick move, mate! She’ll be thinking of that kiss all day.”</p><p>“I hope so.” His own giddiness gets him through the rest of the match. George’s tally is two goals against and four saves when Ginny catches the Snitch.</p><p>“Blue Teams wins 220-50!” Charlie yells.</p><p>Once they’re back on the ground, everyone congratulates the birthday girl. Dean gives her an enthusiastic kiss, which unsettles all the Weasley boys. Ginny might be fifteen today, but she’s still their baby sister.</p><p>The players get cleaned up and then it’s back to the Burrow for cake. Mrs. Weasley brings out a huge chocolate one decorated with pink and white daisies. Everyone clusters around the table to sing ‘Happy Birthday.’ Slices are divvied up, and George’s fingers brush against Hermione’s as he passes her a fork. The touch sends another magnetic spark through his body.</p><p>“Hey, d’you two want a picture together?” Colin Creevey holds up a clunky Muggle camera. “It’s a Polaroid. Develops instantly.”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s take one.” George drapes his arm around Hermione’s shoulder. He’s nearly a foot taller than she is, so he ducks his head down. She smells like vanilla and cinnamon.</p><p>“Okay! Smile on the count of three,” Colin announces. “One, two, three!”</p><p>The camera goes off with a strange grinding noise, and out pops a gray square. Colin waves it a few times before handing it to Hermione. George watches in fascination as their image slowly appears. “Woah, that’s wicked! Dad would love this. Can I keep it?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course.” And then Ron comes over to inform Hermione that he’s saved her a seat. “Umm, okay. Bye, George.” But he can tell by her reluctant expression that she doesn’t want to leave.</p><p>“See ya, Granger.” Once she’s out of earshot, he turns to Ron and hisses, “What’s your problem?”</p><p>His little brother scowls at him. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you flirting with her today. Stop fooling around and leave her be!”</p><p>George glares right back. “Who says I’m fooling around? And you know what else? Hermione doesn’t belong to you.”</p><p>Ron turns red with anger.</p><p>“Hey! No rows at my party,” Ginny says, tugging at Ron’s arm. “Come on – go eat your cake. You’re always in such a rotten mood whenever you get hungry.” She actually escorts him over to the table.</p><p>George is irritated until he glances down at the photo and sees Hermione’s smiling face. <em>We look good together,</em> he thinks, tucking it safely into his shirt pocket. George hangs out with his friends for the rest of the day. He doesn’t get any time alone with Hermione, but their eyes meet a few times during dinner.</p><p>Ginny finds him before dusk. “Hermione is in the orchard,” she whispers. “I asked Lavender to distract Ron, so you won’t be interrupted.”</p><p>George smiles. “You’re a right little matchmaker, aren’t you? Me and Hermione… and now Ron and Lavender. Did you bribe her or something?”</p><p>“Didn’t have to. She thinks he’s cute for some reason,” Ginny replies, making a face.</p><p>He chuckles. “We sure lucked out with that one.”</p><p>“I know.” She prods him in the back. “Well, go on! You’re wasting time.”</p><p>“I gotta pop up to my room for a minute.”</p><p>“Don’t take too long – fireworks start as soon as it gets dark,” Ginny reminds him.</p><p>George Apparates to his childhood bedroom. He sprays on some cologne and goes over to the mirror to fix his hair. Fred materializes with a loud crack. “Primping, Georgie?” His brother stands beside him and turns his head from side to side. “You know, you’re <em>almost</em> as handsome as I am today.”</p><p>“Haha. We both know that <em>I’m </em>better looking.”</p><p>“Pffft, hardly!” Fred flashes him a cheeky grin. “But it’s a fact that I’m the more charming twin.”</p><p>“I won’t argue with that.” George chews on his bottom lip. “I’m nervous, Freddie. You’re better at this sort of thing than I am.”</p><p>“Come off it – you’ll be fine. Just give her a few smiles, a few compliments, and one of those longing gazes. Hermione will be ready for a good snog after that. Which reminds me!” Fred lets go of him and dashes over to his bedside table. He returns with a lime green tin of BanishMints, one of their new candy products.</p><p>George smirks at the tin’s slogan (<em>‘Guaranteed to banish bad breath for up to six hours!’</em>), opens the lid, and pops one into his mouth. He chews the mint and then takes a swig of gillywater. “Well, I better head out.” George snags his jean jacket from the bedpost – not for himself – but for Hermione. Her dress has short sleeves, and he knows she’ll be cold once the sun goes down. He turns to Fred. “Wish me luck?”</p><p>His twin claps him on the shoulder. “You won’t need it; you’ve got this, Georgie.”</p><p>“Thanks. See ya tonight.”</p><p>George Apparates just outside the orchard. He stands there a moment, trying to still his racing heart. He breathes in and out a few times, repeating Fred’s words like a mantra. <em>You’ve got this… you’ve got this. </em>And then he squares his shoulders and steps through the archway.</p><p>
  <strong>*.*.*</strong>
</p><p>A golden-pink light fills the orchard, transforming it into a dreamy watercolor painting. Hermione is so lost in the beauty of it that she doesn’t notice George until he’s only a few yards away. His hair looks like fire in the setting sun. “Can I join you?” he asks.</p><p>“Of course.” Hermione catches the spicy scent of citrus and ginger as he sits beside her. “You smell nice,” she says without thinking.</p><p>“Thanks.” George’s wink draws attention to his copper eyelashes.</p><p>She’s close enough to see the flecks of green and gold in his eyes. Her gaze drifts down to his mouth and she thinks about the kiss that she’s meant to give him. “You know, you’re not a bad Keeper,” she rambles, glancing away. “I liked watching you play another position.”</p><p>“Yeah, it was fun. And Fred owes me a galleon since I made more saves.” He pauses. “It’s really on account of you that I was able to best him.”</p><p>She looks up in surprise. “Me? What did I do?”</p><p>“Your cheering gave me confidence. I wanted to show off a bit for you.”</p><p>Warmth fills her chest. “Well, you always impress me, George.”</p><p>He blinks. “Do I?”</p><p>“Yes. Like last night during dinner – when you were talking about your new Defense line. I mean, not only is it brilliant magic, but your products could save people’s lives.”</p><p>George grins, making the cleft in his chin more noticeable. “That’s high praise, coming from you. How many O.W.Ls did you get by the way?”</p><p>“Umm, eleven.”</p><p>“Woah, that’s insane! Fred and I only got three each, but that’s because we didn’t even try.”</p><p>“You really should have, you know,” she says, the Prefect in her emerging.</p><p>“Yeah, well academic achievement was never for us. My eyes would glaze over whenever I tried to revise. No focus, you see – not when I don’t find something interesting. I was always too busy dreaming up inventions.”</p><p>“I envy your creativity. The ideas you and Fred come up with are absolutely genius.”</p><p>“Aww, stop… you’re making me blush.”</p><p>“It’s true though.” Hermione gazes into his eyes. “I think you’re amazing, George Weasley.”</p><p>“Right back at ya, Granger,” he replies, a smile curving his mouth.</p><p>“Would you call me by my first name?” she asks softly.</p><p>“Hermione,” he murmurs, cupping the side of her face.</p><p>The fervent look in his eyes takes her by surprise. <em>No boy has ever looked at me this way.</em> Heart in her throat, she leans forward to close the gap between them. The touch of his mouth sends a shockwave of pleasure straight through her. He tastes delicious – like fresh spearmint. George lets out a low groan as she runs her fingers up his neck and into his hair. Hermione is on fire too; she’s never felt passion like this before. She melts into him, letting her instincts take over for the first time in her life. When they break for air, she finds herself sitting sideways on his lap. One of his hands is at her waist and the other rests on her bare thigh. Hermione’s face goes red as she regains her senses.</p><p>“Blimey… how’d you learn to kiss like that?” George asks in a husky voice.</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe I read about it in a book.” He just laughs, and so does she. Hermione knows that life with George will be filled with plenty of laughter and happiness. She holds onto him, enjoying the giddy feeling that’s come over her. They kiss until the sky fades to a soft periwinkle blue.</p><p>“Fireworks start at dusk,” George says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Want to head back?”</p><p>“No. I’d rather watch them here with you.”</p><p>He smiles. “I was hoping you’d say that. But if we’re going to actually watch them, you should probably get off my lap.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>He winks at her. “Because you’re too much of a distraction, love.”</p><p>The term of endearment makes her smile. “Okay. I’ll get up then.”</p><p>“Are you cold, by the way? I brought my jean jacket with me.”</p><p>“It is a bit chilly, now that you mention it.” George holds it open and she slips her arms inside. The jacket envelopes her like a warm embrace. “Thanks,” Hermione says, sitting beside him. “You’re quite the gentleman.”</p><p>“What can I say? Mum raised me right.” George drapes his arm around her, and she snuggles into him, resting her hand on his midsection. She can feel his abs tense beneath her palm.</p><p>“Is this okay?”</p><p>“Yes.” George exhales and his muscles begin to relax. “It’s just… when you touch me… well, it affects me, you know? But I like it. Very much.” Hermione knows that she shouldn’t, but she starts to giggle. “And what, pray tell, is so funny?”</p><p>“Oh, George – you could just say that I turn you on.”</p><p>He lets out an exaggerated gasp. “Language, Miss Granger! There’s no need to get graphic.”</p><p>But he’s laughing too, and she can feel that laughter vibrating through her entire body. It’s somehow more intimate than snogging him. When their mirth subsides, George leans closer. His minty breath is warm against her ear. “So, tell me… do I <em>affect</em> you?”</p><p>“Yes,” she giggles. “Very much.”</p><p>But before they can say anything else, a firework shoots into the velvety blue sky. There’s a bright burst of red, followed by a cascade of golden stars. It’s clear to Hermione that these aren’t the Wildfire Whiz-bangs the twins set off at school.</p><p>“Me and Fred created a less chaotic fireworks line,” George tells her.</p><p>“I like them,” she says, watching a cluster of purple flowers bloom above them. Hermione’s personal favorites are the soaring hippogriffs, dragons, and phoenixes. The finale features an explosion of hearts and ‘Happy Birthday Ginny’ written in shocking pink script.</p><p>“Oh, that’s so clever! How’d you do that?”</p><p>“If you want to know our secrets, you’ll have to stop by our workshop,” George says in a suggestive tone.</p><p>“I will then. And I want the full tour as well.”</p><p>“A private one?” he asks hopefully.</p><p>She chuckles. “If you can manage to get Fred out of the shop.”</p><p>“That’s easy enough – I’ll ask Angelina to take him on a date.”</p><p>George pulls her into a slow, deep kiss that makes her legs go weak. They’re still wrapped up in each other when she hears music playing in the distance. Hermione breaks away. “Oh, the dance is starting! We have to go, George.”</p><p>He nuzzles her neck. “Why? I’m perfectly comfortable right here.”</p><p>“Because I want the others to see us dancing. As a couple,” she clarifies.</p><p>George stops what he’s doing and looks at her. “Oh… yes, you’re right. That will be a good way to let everyone know that you’re my girl.”</p><p>She smiles. “I’ve never had a boyfriend, you know.”</p><p>“Not even Viktor Krum?” he asks, looking a bit sulky.</p><p>“It was only a few dates.” She strokes his face. “And he never made me feel the way that you do.” George plants a searing kiss on the palm of her hand, causing that intoxicating zing to shoot all the way down to her toes.</p><p>“I’m glad he didn’t. Can I confess something?” She nods. “I wanted to dance with you at the Yule Ball, but I couldn’t work up the courage. We both had dates, so it didn’t seem like the right thing to do.”</p><p>Her heart is racing again. “Have you fancied me since then?”</p><p>“Most likely, but I didn’t admit it to myself until the D.A. And by that time, it was all I could do to get you to notice me.”</p><p>“Oh, I noticed, all right,” she replies, smiling. “That’s when I started fancying you, too.”</p><p>“So my seduction strategy worked!”</p><p>Hermione laughs. “It was a complete success.”</p><p>George gives her a charming smile and stands up. “Let’s go to this dance, love.”</p><p>She takes his outstretched hand. George’s palm is warm and slightly calloused. Hermione’s heart soars with happiness as they walk towards the Burrow together. The sweet smell of grass and the sound of crickets gives her a warm, homey feeling.</p><p>George stops on the edge of the orchard. “Ready?” he asks, giving her hand a squeeze.</p><p>“Ready,” she replies. They step through the archway and into the open yard. Japanese lanterns are floating above the dancers, creating a dream-like scene. Ginny grins when she spots them and flashes the victory sign. They both chuckle at their matchmaker.</p><p>The fast song ends and a slow one begins. People start pairing off – Fred and Angelina; Katie and Lee; Ginny and Dean; Seamus and Parvati; Ron and Lavender; Harry and Luna; Neville and Hannah.</p><p>“Hermione, would you like to dance?” George asks, his eyes twinkling in the lantern light.</p><p>She smiles up at him. “I’d love to.”</p><p>Hermione drapes her arms round his neck, pulling him closer until their bodies are touching. It’s more of a swaying hug than a dance, but she prefers this over the fussy waltzes they had to learn two years ago.</p><p>George ducks his head and whispers, “This is nice, eh? Much better than the Yule Ball.”</p><p>She meets his gaze. “Funny, I was just thinking the same thing.”</p><p>The mischievous glint is back in his eyes. “But you know what would be even nicer?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Kissing you under the stars.”</p><p>She grins. “George Weasley, when did you get to be such a romantic?”</p><p>“Ah, you bring it out of me, love.” He winks. “Well, what do you say? Shall we risk this lot seeing us?”</p><p>“I don’t mind if you don’t,” she replies.</p><p>George lets go of her waist, tips her chin up with his hand, and leans down. She closes her eyes, surrendering to the kiss. It’s a perfect moment until the whistles and cheers invade their world. They pull apart, grinning sheepishly at each other. Overcome with embarrassment, Hermione buries her face in his chest.</p><p>He wraps his arms around her protectively. “Oi, can’t a bloke kiss his girlfriend without everyone making a bloody racket?”</p><p>Hermione hears, “Way to go, Georgie!” and, “I knew you had it in ya, mate!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah – thanks for your support,” George replies. The uproar dies down and he rubs her back. “Are you mortified, sweetheart?”</p><p>She looks up at him, smiling. “No, just ridiculously happy.”</p><p>“Good. Me too. And now that everyone already knows, we won’t have to make any awkward announcements during breakfast.”</p><p>She lets out a giggle. “How would that go, do you think?”</p><p>“Probably something like, ‘Will you please pass the eggs, and oh by the way, me and Hermione are dating now.’ And, ‘No, I’m not joking – we’re absolutely mad for each other, thank you very much.’” She laughs and he grins down at her. “I love hearing you laugh. It’s already my favorite sound in the world.”</p><p>Her heart skips a beat. “George?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Kiss me again.”</p><p>A smile curls his sensuous lips. “With pleasure, love.”</p><p>Hermione knows that she will never forget this night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>